Wadanohara
Wadanohara (大海原) is the main protagonist of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is a young sea witch and the daughter of the Great Sorcerer Meikai. Appearance Wadanohara wears various outfits throughout the game, and her attire at the end of the game can depend on what ending is chosen. Her brown hair always has bangs and is always braided into two pigtails. In the beginning of the game, Wadanohara changes from her night clothes into something resembling a sailor uniform. She wears a white dress with a typical blue jean collar and a white pleated bottom with a giant blue bow in the back. Her socks are blue with a single white stripe near the tops, and her shoes are black, or a darker shade of blue than her socks. She wears a sailor hat-type headpiece on her head with a blue bow around the bottom of it, and her pigtail ties are blue. Her eye pupils are white, and her eyes themselves are gradient black. After returning to the Sea God Castle for the first time, Wadanohara is given a new outfit by Tatsumiya outside the castle while she and her familiars are leaving. She wears a blue version of the dress from before, with the jean collar being white. The skirt of the dress has a thin, doubled white trim along the bottom, she also wears blue boots with the same trim on the top. The bow behind her back is tricoloured in red, white and blue. The bows tying her pigtails together are identical in terms of pattern and colur. Her sailor headpiece is exchanged for a blue traditional witch's hat, striped similarly to her pigtail bows and back bow, and a silver anchor decoration sits on the side of the hat, hidden from view on her talk sprite. Her eyes remain the same. In the first normal ending, Wadanohara becomes a servant of the Sea of Death. Her red dress becomes shorter and less poofy than her previous dress, and she has a visible white petticoat underneath it. It has six yellow buttons going down the torso, and her jean collar is replaced with a black bowtie. Her pigtail bows are red, as well as the bow behind her back, having black stripes running down the middle of the visible pieces. She wears dark red knee-high socks and dark red gloves, her shoes appearing to be the same as the ones she wore with her first outfit, but in red and the top having a zig-zag trim. Her witch's hat is red as well, and various red eyes can be seen under the brim. The ribbon and anchor decoration on the hat is replaced by a red eye over a black bow and ribbon. Her eyes are now gradient red with black pupils, and according to her Red Witch bio in the bonus room, are "stained with blood". Her sprites used in this ending are much more sinister than her normal ones. In the second normal ending, Wadanohara gives up her life to restore peace to the sea. Her dress becomes a lighter shade of blue and the skirt splits to reveal a white petticoat underneath, and the jean collar is replaced with a white bow. Six white buttons go down the torso of the dress, and she appears to wear no socks. Her shoes become black mary janes, and the bow behind her back gains four more ends, which are blue with lighter blue stripes going down the middles; her pigtail ties are now dark blue. Her hat is a lighter shade of blue than before, and the ribbon and anchor decoration is replaced with a dark blue-light blue striped ribbon and a moon and stars decoration. She wears small, dark blue, pearl earrings. Her eyes become gradient dark blue, and her pupils remain white. In the true ending, Wadanohara waits for Samekichi to return from the Sea of Death. Her dress becomes a darker shade of blue, her jean collar is replaced with a black bow, and six buttons decorate the front of the torso. She wears dark blue tights with lighter dark blue boots; her pigtail bows are black, and the braids are much longer than before. The bow behind her is dark blue. Her hat is now darker blue, the ribbon and anchor decoration are replaced with a black ribbon and various hook decorations on chains dangle from the hat and hang from the brim. Her gradient black eyes are more relaxed and her pupils are now black; however, upon seeing and speaking to Samekichi in the final cutscene, they turn white once again. Personality Wadanohara has an innocent and kind heart which is stated by several characters in the game. She always tries her best to be helpful to her friends and occasionally ends up doing some errands for them. She loves her friends and the sea to such an extent in which she doesn't mind being bound to it for the rest of her life, which is the reason why she burdens herself with more responsibility than she can actually handle. Whenever one of her friends feels down, she tries her best to help and encourage them. However, Wadanohara herself tends to avoid speaking about her own worries, as she doesn't want to worry someone else implying that she puts the happiness of her friends over her own. Wadanohara is exceptionally naive and innocent and did not understand what Samekichi truly meant the first time he told her that he loved her, passing it off as a platonic confession. As well as this, Wadanohara didn't understand the lewd joke DJ Met told her during the bonus room interview, DJ Met saying she snatched up her first time (doing an interview) instead of Samekichi. In the first normal ending, Wadanohara's personality is slightly altered, most likely due to the influence of Sal and the Sea of Death. She remains upbeat and happy, but seems slightly more sinister, as her innocence is likely, for the most part, gone. Her various character bios in the bonus room found after completing all endings state that she enjoys bird watching, and tells DJ Met in her radio interview that she also likes to draw and read; she also tells her that her favourite birds to watch are ducks, saying they are cute. She loves the sea and everyone in it, Samekichi, and, in her Red Witch bio, Sal. None of her bios has anything listed as something she hates. She likes birdwatching, playing her father's piano, and the ocarina Samekichi gave her, the reason he gave it being she said she liked music and wanted something to play while she was away from home. Relationships This section is in need of cleanup. You can assist by adding more information to each category and checking for plot errors. Chlomaki One of Wadanohara's seemingly closer friends, Chlomaki spent time with Wadanohara in the witch world and doesn't mind helping her. She returned Wadanohara's ocarina to her after she left it in the witch world, knowing it was important to her, and appears often in the game to check on Wadanohara and her familiars. Dolphi One of Wadanohara's familiars, Dolphi shows friendliness to Wadanohara; in fact, Wadanohara is one of the few she has warmed up to, Dolphi being somewhat shy. Though she is somewhat cowardly, she is willing to protect her from harm and despairs when she isn't around, as seen in the second normal ending. She asks all sorts of questions to her, trusting her judgement, and enjoys being her familiar. Fukami Fukami is one of Wadanohara's familiars and holds her close to his heart. While extremely protective of her, he seems to have a romantic interest in her as well and dislikes Samekichi because of this, not trusting him to be kind to Wadanohara since he was believed to be a traitor for the majority of the game. Though, it is seen he can put his hatred of him aside for Wadanohara, as he consoles her when she despairs over Samekichi's (apparent) death in the true ending and tells her it isn't her fault that Samekichi was hurt. Fukami, at some point in the game, took the ocarina Samekichi gave to Wadanohara, due to jealousy, yet had Nekoyama return it to her as she seen despondent without it. Meikai Meikai was Wadanohara's father and disappeared before Wadanohara was even born in order to protect the Sea Kingdom. Though the specifics of their relationship are unknown, Meikai cared much for his daughter and entrusted the care of her egg to his familiar, Tatsumiya, before he disappeared. In order to save the Sea Kingdom from the Sea of Death, Meikai lends Wadanohara his staff. Memoca One of Wadanohara's familiars, Memoca is friendly and outgoing with Wadanohara. She is protective of her and often calls her "Wadda" in vgperson's English translation of the game, "Wadacchi" in the original Japanese version. Orca Orca has a brief meeting with her when Wadanohara discovered him bullying Samekichi on Rocky Mount. At first, he acts condescending and confident around her, asking her what witches' meat tastes like, though post defeating him in a battle, he considers her a force to be reckoned with. He later appears during the Sea of Death's takeover of the Sea Kingdom, beating up Old to save Tatsumiya and taking her to a safe place upon Wadanohara's request, however claiming to have nothing better to do. Princess Uomi Though quiet around her at most times, allowing her fish Jiiya to speak for her, Princess Uomi seemingly respects Wadanohara, trusting her with the care and safety of the Sea Kingdom on many occasions, and appreciates all she has done for her and the kingdom. Sal While as an assistant to Princess Uomi, Sal was friendly to Wadanohara and appeared to look out for her safety, offering her and the familiars rides on his back on one occasion and giving her a pearl ring before she left to repair the Sea Kingdom's barrier stones, saying it will protect her. Though, later in the game, Sal revealed himself as the traitor to the Sea Kingdom and the ambassador of the Sea of Death, telling Wadanohara the pearl ring he gave her sapped her of her magic strength and assisted in destroying the Cast Pearl. It is also implied that before the barrier stones were first destroyed, Sal sexually assaulted her to steal a sword in a cave, though wiped her memories of the event so she wouldn't know he was the traitor. He manipulated things so that Samekichi was thought to be the traitor since he appeared while Wadanohara was being assaulted and attempted to stop Sal, though Sal told him that if he explained the events from in the cave to anyone, he would kill Wadanohara. In the first normal ending, when Wadanohara agrees to approach Sal so Samekichi doesn't get hurt any more, it is implied he rapes her. Afterwards, Wadanohara becomes a servant of the Sea of Death, seemingly manipulated by Sal; she appears to be happy to be by his side as she allows him to become her familiar since it is stated that everyone else in the first normal ending (besides Samekichi) has died. Despite having constantly hurt Wadanohara throughout the game, Sal continuously claims he loves Wadanohara, though the honesty and purity of his love can be questioned. Samekichi Wadanohara's former familiar, Samekichi wishes only for Wadanohara's happiness, though it may not seem this way for some time in the game. Before the beginning of the game, Samekichi was Wadanohara's only familiar and visited many places with her, acting somewhat pessimistic yet remaining kind to her all the same. He once confessed his love to Wadanohara on Star Isle, though Wadanohara understood this as a platonic confession and said she was happy with him too. Samekichi seemed satisfied with this, however, not bothering to explain to her. In the beginning of the game, Samekichi is hostile yet distant to Wadanohara and constantly threatens her to leave the sea "or else", his intentions unknown. Rarely, however, he shows concern for Wadanohara, such as noticing the new outfit Tatsumiya gave Wadanohara, and while on Rocky Mount, seems to worry if she got hurt as Orca was previously bullying him there. His apathetic attitude is explained when it is revealed that Sal assaulted Wadanohara in a cave containing an important sword; though he intended to stop Sal and save Wadanohara, Sal said he would erase Wadanohara's memories and that if he told her what had happened, or anyone else, he would hurt her. Samekichi remained silent, and his motive behind telling Wadanohara to leave the sea was, most likely, to keep her away from Sal. In the first normal ending, he is kept prisoner by Sal, only because Wadanohara asked to not kill him. Samekichi doesn't resist, as Wadanohara appears happy, which is all he wants for her. In the second normal ending, Samekichi is depressed by Wadanohara's disappearance, and remains lonely. In the true ending, Samekichi returns from the Sea of Death and reunites with Wadanohara, happy to see her, and, pleased to find she finally understood his confession. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya is Wadanohara's tutor, teaching her all the magic she knew in the stead of Wadanohara's father, and concerns herself with Wadanohara's safety. She is loving and kind to Wadanohara, giving her a new set of clothes after noticing she has grown some and sacrificing herself on various ocassions during the Sea of Death's takeover to protect her. Ver Million Wadanohara and "Ver", as Wadanohara calls her, are mentioned to be friends. Ver Million is surprised to see Wadanohara when a mercenary for the Tosatsu Kingdom, as she didn't know she lived in the Sea Kingdom, but didn't stop assisting the Tosatsu Kingdom, as she wanted the money for when her job was completed. Battle Stats This is Wadanohara's magic known by Level 30. Trivia *Wadanohara was born from an egg. *Wadanohara's appearance in the Blue Witch Ending heavily resembles her father's. *A figurine of her is seen in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room on top of a bookcase in Mogeko's first game, Mogeko Castle. It most likely appeared after one of its updates, after Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea was released. Gallery Wadanohara title screen.png|Wadanohara title screen d.png|Wadanohara and Tatsumiya 1-1.png|Wadanohara {True End} 861.png|Wadanohara And Samekichi {Shark ver.} 862.png|Wadanohara And Samekichi tumblr_naq4jd3LlN1rl66y8o1_500.png|Wadanohara Watching the mirror,during Princess Mikotsu Curse Dream gh.png Tumblr n8bf3fiqy21tgtt2jo1 r2 500.gif|Time flies Wada and same manga.jpg 1079.png|''After the years...'' Child bio.png|Wadanohara younger character info from the bonus room Wadanohara bio.png|Wadanohara character info from the bonus room Red witch bio.png|Red witch info from the bonus room Blue witch ending.png|Blue witch info from the bonus room True end bio.png|True end info from the bonus room Small wada battle card.png|Small Wadanohara battle card Wadanohara battlecard.png|Wadanohara battle card Wadanohara fukimi and cheriblod.png Eating ramen.jpg|Wadanohara eating ramen Wadanohara popularity pole.png|Wadanohara ranked 2nd in the popularity pole Pixiv skicker.jpg|Limited time Pixiv skicker Pulmo and wada.png|Wadanohara and Pulmo Wadanohara chan.png|Wadanohara chan Wadanohara and staff.png|Wadanohara sketch Wada ramen.png|Wadanohara in ramen Wada framilars toys.png|Wadanohara and her familiars as stuffed toys Wada and orca sketch.png|Wadanohara and Orca sketch Wada chibi.png|Wadanohara and her familiars Wada and orca.jpg|Wadanohara and Orca Wada and accosory skevh.png|Wadanohara and her accessories Smale wada.png|Small Wadanohara Wadanohara sketch.gif|Wadanohara sketch Wada in bathing suit.png|Wada in a bathing suit Wada christmas.png|Merry christmas Picnic.png|Having a picnic Flying on a broom.png|Flying with Clomaki Dress up.png|Dressing up Cute semewada.png|Cute moment Character cast.jpg|Entire Wadanohara cast 2 outfits.png|Wadanohara two outfits Wada seagull.png|Wadanohara nuzzleing Memoca Wada food.png|Wadanohara taking a picture of omurice Wada fluff.png|Wadanohara petting Memoca Ah yes a shark with eyelashes they MUST be a girl.png|Male Wadanohara Proof that cissexism is alive and well.png|Male Wadanohara and the genderbend characters GOOD.png|Male Wadanohara comic Wadanohara puppet play.png|Wadanohara and Samekichi playing with puppets Valentines day and white day.png|Wadanohara and Samekichi doing Valentines and White day illustration Pinky promise.png|Wadanohara making a pinky promise Wadanohara in wonderland.jpg|Wadanohara in wonderland Sleeping next to sal.jpg|Wadanohara sleeping next Sal Wadanohara chicks.png|Wadanohara in new year 2017 Wadanohara and samekichi under the kohatsu.png|Wadanohara and Samekichi resting under a Kotatsu Wadanohara knitting a scarf.jpeg|Wadanohara kniting a scarf Wadanohara with kamekichi shark form.png|Wadanohara and Samekichi sharkform Wadanohara manga second arc.jpg|Wadanohara and the sea of death manga True end.jpg|Wadanohara true end See Also *Wadanohara/Sprites *Wadanohara/Cgs Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Blue Sea Category:Main characters